


You Are My Light

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation, post season 4 finale. Prequel to You Keep the Darkness at Bay.<br/>Emma is back to spend some quality time with her boyfriend aboard the Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Light

**Author's Note:**

> AN: We had been talking in momsforhook hangouts and something lenfaz said, had inspired me to write this. I took me a long time to acctually do this. First Time writing a smuff(I think). Big thanks fo captain-k-jones and o-u-a-timer for looking at this for me.

The thick white smoke that had been there just minutes before, is gone. He can see her standing there in the middle of the street, golden hair dancing in the same wind that helped to disperse the magical cloud. Her white dress is all lace and sheer, long with butterfly like sleeves. It’s definitely not her thing, but then again, magic is all about emotion and maybe she is feeling light today. She definitely looks like it. That makes him feel lighter too. The darkness that had haunted, while she was gone, seems to disappear in instance.

His heart skips a beat as he takes a deep breath. His legs move, before his mind registers what he is doing, and he runs, faster and faster. She meets him halfway there, arms open wide, a warm smile dancing on her lips. He holds her close, almost crushing her with the strength of his arms. His hand entangles itself in her locks while hers caresses the nape of his neck, eyes shining with barely contained happiness. Their lips meet with a desperate hunger as they kiss each other, tipping their heads. He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and she lets out a little moan before letting him in. It makes his blood run hot, burning. He feels lightheaded as if he’s floating. They are lost to the world in that moment, rising higher and higher, until a muted “Emma” reaches them, making them pull apart reluctantly. She takes his hand, fingers intertwined, as they stand there,waiting for the others to approach them. She has a family wanting to greet her, too.

Her parents come towards her with Henry in tow. Regina is standing to the left, with Robin’s hand resting on her shoulder. He lets go of her hand just before Henry throws his arms around her and hugs her tight. The lad is getting taller every day, reminding him of the time that is passing by too quickly. David taps him on the shoulder and they nod to each other. He sees Mary Margaret hugging her daughter tightly and soon the prince joins them.

There are a lot of people who want to greet her, see the Saviour victorious once again. Then, there is a spontaneous celebration party and she’s being swept away every few minutes.

So he waits patiently, as always.

Finally when they are alone, he takes her hand and leads her towards the docks. The walk is slow and romantic. Stars are shining in the night sky, and the cool breeze makes the evening a little less hot. The Jolly Roger sits quietly between fishermen boats, a stark reminder that Storybrooke is not exactly a place you can call ordinary. That magic is not only the word to describe unbelievingly beautiful things or unexplained occurrences.

Moonbeams light the plank as they run up on it. She smiles at him sweetly, eyes dancing with anticipation. Their laughter fills the otherwise silent bay and they find themselves in the captain's quarters. She waves her hand and the candles flicker with golden flames. Her eyes shine brightly with so much pride and affection.

His smiles softly at that. He knows that he probably looks totally lovestruck, but he does not care, because she is holding his hand and hook, almost illuminated with happiness. He has not seen her like this in a long time and missed it so bloody much.

There are no need for questions or reassurances, because they’re sure. They look at each other and just know. Pure. True. Powerful. This is it. This is their time, the moment they have been waiting.

“I've missed you,” she says, voicing his thoughts while she caresses his cheeks delicately.

He finds himself closing his eyes, leaning into her touch a pleasant warmth fills his heart. 

“And I have missed you, love.” he whispers against her lips, kissing her slowly, deliberately.

She slides her hands down his neck to his shoulders and then beneath the lapels of his jacket, making him tremble. It falls down to the hardwood floor of his cabin with a quiet thud. His hand tangles itself lovingly in her locks, while his hook supports her back and brings her even closer. Never close enough. Her fingers unfasten his vest, as he unconsciously leads them further into his quarters, until his back hits the antique desk. She slides the cloth off his shoulders then, breaking their kiss and he misses her lips instantly. Like he is a dying man, thirsting fresh water after too many days spent on high seas. 

Looking into her eyes as blush colors her cheeks a lovely shade of red, he catches her hand and kisses her fingers one by one. Then, he traces the low cut neckline of her dress, his fingers touching the delicate freckled skin on the top of her breasts, making her shiver slightly. He bends his head to trail her neck with butterfly kisses, pushing the lace off her shoulders. She moans slightly when his lips reach her collarbones, tongue tracing soft flesh. It ignites his blood, he desperately tries to slow himself down, to cherish the moment, to make it special.

She struggles unbuttoning his shirt, her need for him obvious in her movements, a slight frown adorning her forehead, bottom lip bitten adorably. Ironically, it helps him to collect his own thoughts, and he smiles in between kisses. 

He steadies her hands, putting his own ringed one over them. His gaze so tender and loving, as their eyes met, that it makes her heart beat a little faster.  
“Are you in a hurry to be somewhere, love?” he asks her teasingly, putting a lock of pure gold behind her ear.

“No” she tilts her head a little and throws him a flirty smile, the one that drives him mad with need. ”I have all the time in the world.” Slowly, very slowly she opens up his dark blue shirt. Her fingers slide through his chest hair and he feels desire burning in his veins, making him close his eyes.  
“And I can share it all with you” she whispers, placing a kiss just above his heart.

He takes a deep ragged breath, as she carries on with her task. His shirt is long forgotten on the floor by the time he kisses her again. His hand removes the bodice of her dress, leaving her in nothing but lace underwear, as the skirt hits old wood beneath their foot, creating a light halo around her. She is a goddess. His fingers worship her bare arms, painting an imaginary pattern with their tips, while his hook is resting on her hip. Tenderly, he brushes over the side of her breast.

She whimpers slightly at that, giving his tongue an opportunity to dance with hers a little more passionately, a little deeper, allowing him to be even closer to her. Her own hand slide down his left arm. She reaches for his brace, unclipping the straps. He does not even notice when she removes it, until he feels a butterfly like touch on his scarred flesh.  
He looks at her fingertips with astonishment. She has bested him once again, only this time it’s not fear he feels. It’s not even relief. When she kisses his stump affectionately, it’s a profound joy he feels. To know she wants and accepts all of him, makes his heart sing, swelling with happiness. The almost forgotten feeling, that is his once again.

He puts his arms under her knees and lifts her up. Her skin is smooth under his rough touch, so tempting, so alluring. 

She slips her fingers in his hair, playing with the dark locks, holding herself steady against him, searching for his warmth, his closeness.

Thier lips move more urgently now, with a passionate hunger, that needs to be fed. The feel of their naked bodies touching fuels their desire. They make it to the bed somehow and he lowers her down slowly, so achingly slow. 

His fingers trace her side, making her shiver yet again. He lays open mouthed kisses down her cheeks, neck, cleavage. His hand catches the edges of her panties, removing them as his mouth follows them, inch by inch. Dark blue eyes find her own and watches her lovingly, scratching her bare thigh with his scruff.

Laying naked on his scarlet sheet, with a golden halo around her head and emerald fire in her eyes, she is truly breathtaking. A goddess, an angel, just an utterly beautiful creature, inside out. A mysterious smile dances on her lips as she beckons him with her finger playfully. She mesmerizes him and he answers her call, helpless to resist her. She is everything.

He vaguely remembers taking off his shoes and pants, hearing her laughter during that process. However, he’s is definitely aware of the fact, that there is a beautiful enchantress is in his bed. He hovers over just looking at her, feeling her, admiring. He wants to preserve the moment, crave it in his memory forever.

She has others plans when she grabs his charms and pulls him to her, smirking. She bites his bottom lips playfully, making him groan and he is lost then, his control weakening. Her own fingers tracing his scarred back, lips ghosting over his jaw. She lets out a little whimper when he plants a kiss on her pulsepoint.

His hand brushes a path down her legs, as he places it around his waist, and he can feel the second one following just seconds after, on her own accord. A smile graces his lips, as he slides into her heat without effort. He hears his own groan, but all he can focus on are her wide eyes, looking straight into his, almost black with desire.

She bits her lip attempting to swallow a moan, arching her back, her nails digging into his flesh, as his tongue teases her niple. She feels the urge to wipe that self-satisfied smile for a second, but she is too busy taking it all in, treasuring it. Fingers digging in dark locks, she pulls his head up to her lips. She kisses him, long and sweet, tanguages stroking sensually.

They move together in tune with the waves rocking The Jolly, in a dance as old as time. Kiss, caress, nibble, touch seem to blend in, showing all things that words cannot express enough- longing, love, hope, passion, need. Somewhere along the way, they lace their fingers together, their skin sliding against each other. Their ragged breaths fill the cabin, eyes leaving each other only for a kiss.

As he increases his pace, she tightens her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her. He’s never close enough and perhaps he will never be. She holds him tight, as they climb together higher and higher. Suddenly, she whimpers and then, she is floating, mindless, happy, free. 

He follows her shortly with a sudden stillness of his body, and muted “Emma” whispered against her ear.

The first thing he notices, as they lay tangled in each other, is that the captain's quarters seem lighter than before. Then again, maybe he is feeling lighter. He has the love of his life in his arms, and the world seems to be a brighter place right now. Emma is his light.


End file.
